


Мое сердце тоже...

by Gerty_me



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Fluff, M/M, Modern Thedas, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerty_me/pseuds/Gerty_me
Summary: Максвелл и Бык - детективы-напарники, расследующие убийство. Дориан - друг Максвелла и некромант, которым им помогает в расследовании





	Мое сердце тоже...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ernst Wolff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ernst+Wolff).



> (Скайхолд со всеми атрибутами современности и магией)

Проснулся Максвелл в прекрасном настроении. Первым делом схватил телефон, прочитал приветствие от Дориана «доброе утро, соня», быстро ответил смайликом, и после короткого обмена утренними любезностями направился в душ. Максвелл привык к этому ритуалу, как, скажем, к чашке крепкого кофе на завтрак. То есть при нужде можно и обойтись, но тогда утро определенно потеряет часть своего очарования.  
  
Из душа Максвелл босиком прошлепал прямиком на освещенную утренним солнцем кухню, оставляя на полу мокрые следы. Пора залиться кофе по самые брови и приниматься за работу.  
  
Телефон тренькул о входящем сообщении:  
«Ты помнишь, что у тебя сегодня день рождения?»  
  
Забыл, вообще-то. Вещи столь незначительные быстро вылетали у Максвелла из головы.  
  
«Конечно, помню! За кого ты меня принимаешь?»  
  
Максвелл прямо через пятнадцать разделяющих их кварталов почувствовал, как Дориан закатил глаза. По правде сказать, последние свои дни рождения Максвелл бы так и провел на работе, если бы не Дориан. Он с рвением профессионального организатора вечеринок устраивал ему праздники, а потом еще и вытаскивал с работы полностью забывшего о времени виновника торжества. Каждый раз после этого Дориан долго и со вкусом обижался. Примирение их проходило всегда одинаково и занимало недели две плюс-минус пару дней в зависимости от настроения Дориана. Они были как старые рассорившиеся супруги, которые не разговаривали, но понимали друг друга без слов. После работы Максвелл заезжал к Дориану, и они молча готовили ужин, молча ели и молча же прощались, пока в один из вечером Дориан не произносил что-нибудь вроде “вишанте каффас, Макс, эта рубашка просто отвратительна! Кто научил сочетать тебя зеленое с розовым?” или “я слышал, сегодня нашли еще один труп. Во сколько мне подъезжать?” Каждый год Максвелл обещал себе, что больше такого не повторится и каждый раз забывал о своем обещании.   
  
Пришло еще одно сообщение: «Тогда, может, встретимся вечером? Часов в восемь? Я закажу столик».  
  
Значит, в этот раз Дориан решил отказаться от разгульной вечеринки в пользу тихих посиделок с друзьями. Или одним другом? Тогда это будет походить на свидание. Не то чтобы Максвелл не думал когда-нибудь перевести их дружбу на новый уровень. Но всегда страшно сделать первый шаг.  
  
Максвелл мог поклясться, что столик уже заказан, наверняка в откровенно пафосном ресторане, и теперь Дориан спрашивает только ради приличия — вдруг у Максвелла другие планы на вечер.  
  
Ха!  
  
Ха-ха!  
  
Вся жизнь Максвелла состояла из любимой, но нескончаемой работы (и Дориана, если честно). А если бы Максвелл не был настолько трусом в отношениях, он бы давно, еще года три назад, признался лучшему другу в своей влюбленности. Долгой, изматывающей, уже давно ставшей привычной, севшей, как вторая кожа, когда сердце саднит, но ты уже этого не замечаешь.  
  
Дело в том, что в случае отказа Максвелл наверняка потерял бы Дориана не только как любовника, но и как друга. Вот что ужасно. В конце концов, если бы Дориан захотел, сделал бы шаг первым, верно? А не кочевал бы из постели в постель других мужчин. За два года Максвелл насчитал семь штук, и это только те, о которых он знал. Так себе знание, между прочим. Весьма нервировало. Хотя в последние месяцы Дориан ни с кем не встречался. Может, не было времени. Может, надоело. Может, его достал последний бойфренд со странным именем Лука, ударение на последнем слоге. Лично Максвелла от него каждый раз бросало в холодную дрожь. Этакий самовлюбленный засранец, худой и высокий, даже выше Макса (а таких людей еще поди поищи), с длинными белыми волосами и голубыми глазами. Прямо модель с обложки. Лука тоже был магом, конечно, как и Дориан, только не некромант, а обычный энтропийщик, хоть и сильный. Со слабыми магами Дориан не встречался, был у него на этот счет пунктик. Лука потом ещё месяц после расставания преследовал Дориана. Цветы слал грузовиками, пытался подкупить редкими рунами. В последний раз, когда Лука в очередной раз заявился к Дориану с шампанским, цветами и парой зачарованных колец, тот пригрозил обратиться в полицию. Стоявший за его плечом Максвелл, представлявший ту самую полицию, вышел вперед и с огромным удовольствием спустил Луку с лестницы, сообщив, что маг тот или нет, а у него хватит простой физической силы дать ему под зад, если придется. Это Максвелл еще умолчал о «тишине» и "гневе небес".  
  
Как все-таки хорошо, что Дориан сейчас ни с кем не встречается. И какой же Максвелл эгоист…  
  
Он включил кофеварку и написал:  
«С радостью встречусь с тобой сегодня вечером».  
  
Наверное, по такому случаю надо побриться. Это почти как свидание, только не совсем, и, наверное, глупо будет нести другу букет в свой собственный день рождения. К тому же после Луки у Дориана на цветы развилась натуральная идиосинкразия.   
  
Бык заехал за Максвеллом через полчаса, с порога протянув пакет еще горячих булочек, испеченных его женой, и украшенную праздничным бантиком банку зерен настоящего антиванского кофе, дорогого и редкого.   
  
— С Днем Рождения, напарник. Опять про него забыл?  
  
— Забудешь тут с вами...  
  
Максвелл благодарно схватил свой подарок и потопал на кухню.  
  
Ему надо настроить напоминалку на телефоне или что-то вроде того. У Максвелла была отвратительная память на даты, если, конечно, эти даты не были связаны с каким-нибудь убийством.  
  
— Кстати, об убийстве, — (не то чтобы это было кстати. Об убийстве он только думал, вслух мысли не озвучивал, но Бык уже привык к его странной манере вести разговор). — Надо заехать к вчерашнему свидетелю. Может, сегодня он будет в состоянии связать слова в предложения.  
  
— Ага, — Бык подхватил кружку с кофе и уселся за стол. — Парень вчера совсем не в себе был, бедолага.  
  
Убийство было странным. Точнее, странным был не сам факт убийства, а то, что жертве отрезали член. Зачем кому-то нужно было это делать, что за этим стояло — сильнейшая ненависть или какие-то психические нарушения, или все разом? Максвелл не любил работать с психами, они были слишком непредсказуемы.  
  
Позавтракав, он и Бык сразу направились к Рэю Касински, тому самому свидетелю. Вроде как тот видел, кто убил старика Квентина. Накануне из него слова разумного было не вытянуть. Он краснел, бледнел, лепетал что-то неразборчиво, и в конце концов банально потерял сознание. Что-то или кто-то смертельно его напугало. Вызванный семейный врач выпроводил детективов из дома, на прощанье сообщив, что «завтра, все завтра, господа полицейские!»  
  
По мнению Максвелла, девять утра — прекрасное время, чтобы нагрянуть с опросом к безработному молодому человеку и застать того врасплох. Максвелл ни секунды не подозревал Рэя, парень показался ему простоватым и ленивым. Но и полностью полагаться на свою интуицию он не собирался. По дороге Максвелл то и дело пытался дозвониться свидетелю, но каждый раз натыкался на автоответчик: «Это Рэй. Рэй не может сейчас говорить, он спасает мир. Оставьте сообщение или идите к демонам». Не все взрослеют к двадцати годам.  
  
Рэй Касински жил с матерью в Старом квартале, застроенном каменными домиками, стены которых до самой крыши были увиты плющом. Этакое деревенское очарование в историческом центре Скайхолда.  
  
Подъехав к нужному дому, они прошли по кирпичной дорожке мимо клумб с левкоями и постучали в дверь. Никто не ответил.  
  
Постучали еще, на этот раз громче. Бык чуть не выбил треклятую дверь пудовым кулаком.  
  
— И куда он свалил, хотел бы я знать, — процедил Бык сквозь зубы. — Телефон тоже не отвечает. Звони их семейному врачу.  
  
Звонить врачу не пришлось, так как прямо за полицейской машиной остановился красный Грифон. Из машины вышла женщина лет пятидесяти, из тех молодящихся леди, кто тщательно следит за собой, пытаясь убежать от безжалостного хода времени, но время всегда обгоняет.  
  
— Похоже, мать Рэя Касински, — тихо сообщил напарнику Максвелл. Ее лично он не встречал, но видел вчера фотографии на каминной полке. — Накануне в городе ее не было. Видимо, вернулась, как только узнала новости.  
  
Женщина приблизилась и остановилась в двух шагах от крыльца. Максвелл достал свой значок, чтобы ей продемонстрировать, Бык сделал то же самое.  
— Разрешите представиться, детективы Максвелл Тревельян и Железный Бык. Мэм?  
  
— Элеонора. Элеонора Касински. Вы пришли допрашивать Рэя? Мне уже сообщили, что он проходит у вас как свидетель убийства Квентина, но прошу вас, не давите на моего ребенка.  
  
С матерями всегда сложно. Они защищают своих деток, как наседки цыплят, словно каждый коп просто мечтает засадить их чадушко в тюрьму.  
  
— Мы и не собирались. Нам просто нужно его опросить. — Максвелл улыбнулся так кротко, как только мог. — Ваш сын не открывает, вы не знаете, где он может находиться?  
  
— Дома спит, где ему еще быть. — Элеонора отперла дверь, зашла в дом и говорила уже, поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж: — Проходите в гостиную, детективы. Я позову Рэя. С тех пор, как отучился в Круге, он нигде не работает, а мог бы устроиться к вам. У вас, ребятки, всегда ценились некроманты.  
  
Это факт. С некромантом в команде у дел была практически стопроцентная раскрываемость. Но вот вся беда в том, что платили копам до смешного мало. И на ставку некроманта как правило не хватало финансирования. По крайней мере, не в их маленьком участке.  
  
Рэй Касински был некромантом слабым и неопытным — Максвелл уже проверил его успеваемость в Круге и характеристики учителей. В идеале он мог бы поднять старика Квентина и прямо спросить, кто его убил. Старик Квентин бы даже не обиделся, он тоже был некромантом, но старым и выжившим из ума. Переехал в Скайхолд три месяца назад — доктора прописали ему покой и горный воздух. С покоем в Скайхолде была напряженка, а вот горного воздуха просто завались. По сути на весь Скайхолд на вчерашний день было всего три некроманта — старик Квентин, Рэй Касински и Дориан, конечно. Ну, теперь осталось два. Не самая популярная ветка магии. Мало кто хотел иметь дело с мертвецами, еще меньше тех, кто в действительности мог бы этим заниматься. Хотя Дориан своими лекциями в Круге определенно популяризирует эту ветку.  
Со второго этажа раздался душераздирающий крик, Максвелл с Быком рванули на всех парах наверх и столкнулись друг с другом в дверях спальни. Бык чуть не снес косяк и хорошенько придавил напарника. Отдышавшись, Максвелл поспешил внутрь. Крик Элеоноры к тому времени перешел в протяжный, на одной ноте вой.  
  
Рэй Касински лежал в своей комнате на кровати и не дышал. Совсем. Бык проверил. Хотя чего там проверять, и так понятно, что с вывернутой грудной клеткой никто не выживет. А ещё ему вырезали глазные яблоки… Интересно, что убийца хотел этим сказать?  
  
— Я не понимаю, — всхлипнула Элеонора, — дверь была закрыта изнутри! Я открыла ее собственным ключом, просто чтобы проверить, я не знала, что он тут, мой мальчик, что они с ним сделали… — она осела на пол и снова тоненько завыла.  
  
Бык отошел от тела и осмотрел окно, пока Максвелл звонил в участок. Потом он с трудом вывел Элеонору из комнаты и отпаивал чаем до приезда судмедэкспертов. Женщина то рвалась наверх, то била Максвелла по груди слабыми руками, то обессиленно падала на стул и снова принималась выть. Бык присоединился к ним через десять минут, Максвелл оставил Элеонору на него, а сам рванул в спальню. По-хорошему, им бы двоим тут все прошерстить, но кто-то должен успокаивать бьющуюся в истерике женщину.  
  
Постель Рэя вся пропиталась кровью. Щеколды на окнах действительно задвинуты изнутри, а дверь заперта. Реберная клетка погибшего была вывернута наружу, как наполовину развернутые крылья птицы.   
  
— Магия крови, — вместо приветствия сказал вошедший в комнату Солас. (А вот и кавалерия прибыла с командиром во главе).  
  
Будто бы Максвелл без него не догадался. Магию крови запретили триста лет назад, но кто-то все же ею воспользовался.  
  
— Высокий уровень магии, — заметил Солас, внимательно рассматривая торчащие ребра, будто какой-то музейный экспонат. — Воздействие на расстоянии, скорее всего, через Тень. Надо будет туда войти, поискать следы.  
  
— Вряд ли ты что-то найдешь, — Максвелл покачал головой. — Он мертв уже несколько часов, следы в Тени исчезают через тридцать минут.  
  
— Посмотрим, — Солас раскрыл свой чемоданчик и достал перчатки. — Мне нужно работать, Тревельян, не мог бы ты выйти?  
  
Ну, здесь ему точно нечего делать. Бык уже передал Элеонору в надежные руки давешнего семейного врача и теперь ждал Максвелла у машины.  
  
— В участок? — спросил он.  
  
Максвелл кивнул, достал пачку и выбил из нее пару сигарет. И тут же в голове возник образ Дориана, укоризненно качающего головой. Дориан ему уже плешь проел о вреде курения, но что поделать, не могли они с Быком отказаться от этой привычки. Между прочим, Аннет, жена Быка и любовь всей его жизни, тоже терпеть не могла запах табака.  
  
Курили в машине. Бык медленно выехал на дорогу, держа руль одной рукой, а второй стряхивая пепел в окно.  
  
— Плохи дела, — сообщил он через пару затяжек. — Наш единственный свидетель мертвее мертвого, по Скайхолду разгуливает маг крови, а мы понятия не имеем, как его найти. Ты не собираешься?..  
  
— Собираюсь, — Максвелл уже набрал номер и включил громкую связь. Через пару гудков раздался знакомый голос.  
  
— Ты по мне соскучился? Я польщен.  
  
— Ты на громкой связи.  
  
— О… Привет, Бык. Я так понимаю, вам нужна моя помощь?  
  
— Если ты согласишься, — ответил Бык. — Ты же знаешь, все на добровольных началах.  
  
— Пф-ф, — Дориан рассмеялся. — Можно подумать, я когда-нибудь вам отказывал, мальчики. Да вы и не злоупотребляете моим хорошим к вам отношением.  
  
— Мы очень ценим твою помощь, Дориан. — Бык небрежно затушил окурок о приборную панель и спрятал в бардачке.  
  
— Так во сколько мне подъехать?  
  
Максвелл быстро прикинул в уме время, за которое тело доставят в морг, оформят и проведут первичное обследование.  
  
— Часам к двум, я думаю, — Максвелл замялся. Дориан на другом конце линии насторожился.  
  
— Что-то не так, Макс?  
  
— Тело выглядит чудовищно, Дориан. Просто чтобы ты знал.  
  
— Волнуешься за меня, м? Это приятно. Я как-нибудь выдержу, Макс. Слухи о моей избалованности сильно преувеличены. До встречи, друзья мои.  
  
Дориан нажал отбой. Максвелл убрал телефон в карман и откинулся на спинку сиденья. Конечно, он волновался. А кто бы на его месте не волновался за любимого человека, пусть даже сам человек о его чувствах не догадывается?..  
  
— Будем надеяться, что Рэй знает своего убийцу или хотя бы сможет его описать.  
  
На сердце было неспокойно. Убито двое из трех некромантов Скайхолда. Убиты ли они, потому что оба некроманты или Квентин убит по другой причине, а Рэй устранен как свидетель? В конце концов, полубезумный старик Квентин был зарезан простым кухонным ножом и лишен члена — никакой магии. А Рэй в этот момент проходил по улице. Не повезло парню.  
  
— Мы можем приставить к нему охрану, — Бык ритмично стучал пальцами по рулю, словно проигрывал в голове кунарийский марш. Тук, тук, тук-тук-тук. Нервничал. — Каллен наверняка согласится выделить пару копов. Не тебя, конечно. Ты скомпрометирован.  
  
Вот почему им так хорошо работалось вместе. Они мыслили на одной волне.  
  
— Дориан в жизни не согласится, — покачал головой Максвелл. — Я его знаю.  
  
Помимо прямо-таки чудовищной уверенности в собственной неотразимости Дориан был также уверен в собственных магических силах. Приставить к нем охрану? П-ф-ф, он разметает нападавших одним заклинанием. Помнится, было дело: год назад они напились до совершенно непотребного состояния, и Максвелл почти было признался Дориану в любви, но не вовремя подкатившая тошнота спутала все карты. Вернувшись из туалета и не обнаружив Дориана на том месте, где он его оставил, Максвелл пошел на крики и звуки ударов с улицы. Дориан дрался. Хотя назвать полноценной дракой ситуацию, когда один маг раскидывает по сторонам двух человек, гнома и эльфа, с магией никак не связанных. Максвеллу пришлось-таки применить “тишину”, потому в запале драки Дориан не откликался. Хорошо, что все участники были пьяны и не собирались подавать друг на друга в суд. И если на других Максвеллу было откровенно наплевать, то за Дориана он волновался — несанкционированное применение боевой магии на мирных жителях — Максвеллу бы пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы снять с друга все обвинения.  
  
Задумавшись, Максвелл и не заметил, как они подъехали к участку, и, пока Бык разбирался с отчетами, он успел связаться с Кругом, в котором учился Рэй, а также с Кругом, в котором учился старик Квентин. Разные круги, конечно же, никакой связи между этими двумя, кроме способности к некромантии и факта, что они проживали в соседних домах. Бывают же совпадения. И совпадение ли это? Никто на улице даже не подозревал, что Квентин вообще владел какой-то магией. Тихий, улыбчивый, болтал глупости, выращивал на клумбах белоснежные лилии…  
  
Максвелл уставился на фотографию первой жертвы. Кого-то старик ему напоминал. Породистый нос, прозрачные блеклые глаза, в молодости, наверное, были голубыми или светло-зелеными. Цвета в глазах совсем не осталось.  
  
— Эй, пошли уже.  
  
Максвелл очнулся от того, что Бык тряс его за плечо.  
  
— Идем, начальство вызывает.  
  
Следовало ожидать.   
  
В кабинете капитана Каллена Резерфорда уже сидел Солас. Сам капитан опирался о стол обеими руками и смотрел на разложенные перед собой бумаги так, словно хотел их испепелить одной силой мысли. Он поднял глаза, когда Максвелл и Бык вошли, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь.  
  
— И заприте, — приказал Каллен. — И говорите тихо, особенно ты, Бык.  
  
Бык хмыкнул и сложил руки на могучей груди. Садиться не стал. В кабинете капитана все равно не было стульев, способных выдержать вес кунари. Максвелл из солидарности встал рядом.  
  
— Такое дело, — Каллен выпрямился и окинул всех цепким взглядом. — Солас доложил о том, что предположительно, только предположительно в Скайхолде действует маг крови.  
  
— Это не предположение, — Солас мрачно уставился на Каллена. — Вы видели фотографии, капитан, а я был на месте преступления. Тревельян со мной согласен.  
  
— Мы не знаем наверняка. — Каллен все упрямился, Максвелл прекрасно его понимал. За последний век не было ни одного зарегистрированного случая применения магии крови. Эта школа стала своего рода страшилкой для всех, от мала до велика. Её перестали бояться. Это все равно, что бояться порождений тьмы, которые вот уже полтысячелетия не вылезали не то что на поверхность, но даже не пересекали границ гномьих тейгов. Дориан говорил — это потому что последний Древний Бог умер, и больше некому петь им песнь. Максвелл смутно понимал, о какой песне идет речь. Но Седьмой Мор завершился так давно, что на память о нем остались только книги, бережно хранящиеся в Центральной Библиотеке Минратоса.   
  
— Тем не менее, — продолжил Каллен, — будем исходить из предположения, что на нашей территории действует сильнейший маг крови, и мы должны его найти и заключить под стражу.  
  
— Убить, — категорически заявил Солас. — Вы себе представляете, капитан, что может натворить один маг крови, если его не остановить?  
  
Максвелл подумал, что ему определенно стоит почитать материалы по данному вопросу. Он понятия не имел, как убить мага крови. Может, там требуется сложный ритуал? Зажечь в определенном порядке свечи, прочитать литанию...  
  
— Заключить под стражу, Солас! Уверен, Максвелл сможет его обезвредить «тишиной».  
  
Максвелл пожал плечами. Если застать мага крови врасплох, то почему бы и нет. Зря он, что ли, учился опустошать магические колодцы? Осталась самая малость — найти этого мага крови.  
  
— Ты уже вызвал Павуса? — спросил Каллен.  
  
Интересно, что из-за дружбы Максвелла и Дориана все относились к помощи последнего, как к самому собой разумеющемуся. Это немного бесило, если честно. В такие моменты из темных глубин максвелловской души поднимался собственнический инстинкт, побуждающий его рыкнуть на каждого, кто посягает на свободное время Дориана. Мысленно Максвелл пинками загонял его обратно.   
  
— Давно бы уже устроился к нам работать штатным некромантом, — наверное, в сотый раз заметил Солас. — Хоть не мне одному выносить вашу очевидную магическую неосведомленности.  
  
— Наш участок не может себе позволить ставку некроманта, — опять-таки в сотый раз ответил Каллен. — Не понимаю твоего ворчания; Дориан и так тут торчит как у себя на работе.  
  
По интеркому капитану сообщили, что приехал господин Павус.  
  
— Никому ни слова, о чем мы тут с вами говорили. Не будем сеять панику. — Каллен отпустил их взмахом руки и напоследок обратился к Максвеллу: — Дориан догадается сам, поэтому, будь любезен, предупреди его, чтобы молчал.  
  
Максвелл согласно кивнул.  
  
Здание городского морга располагалось в двух кварталах от участка, Бык довез их за пять минут. Дориан ждал на крыльце, у Максвелла при взгляде на него привычно сжалось сердце. Красивый, расслабленный, наушники в ушах, бутылка воды в руке, в волосах играет ветер... Увидев их, Дориан помахал рукой. Его неизменное кольцо в виде лапы дракона блеснуло на солнце. Припарковавшись, они сразу направились внутрь, не размениваясь на любезности. Дориан только слегка коснулся руки Максвелла и кивнул Быку. Показав удостоверения на охране, они прошли к холодильникам. Тело Рэя лежало на каталке в центре прозекторской, и Кассандра, местный коронер, задумчиво смотрела на него, прикусив губу.  
  
— Поправьте меня, мальчики, если я ошибаюсь, но разве это не воздействие магии крови? — спросила она, как только они вошли в помещение. Максвелл невольно поежился — после уличной жары здесь было ощутимо прохладно.  
  
— Ах, прекрасная наша Кассандра, — пропел Дориан, подойдя к телу, — и умная, и красивая, и язык умеет за зубами держать.  
  
На взгляд Максвелла, заигрывания сейчас были более чем неуместны. Но обычно таким образом Дориан справлялся с тревогой, снедаемой изнутри, так что он просто подошел и встал за его спиной. Три с половиной года назад они так и познакомились: в морге, стоя перед телом. Был убит сын местного воротилы, и безутешный отец нанял Дориана. Максвелл первый раз видел некроманта за работой — зрелище одновременно впечатляющее и устращающее. Дориан долго не отпускал духа, и Максвеллу казалось, что запасы его маны истощены до предела. Потом Дориан говорил, что внушительная фигура полицейского за спиной придавала ему силы. Шутил, наверное. Но Максвелл все равно предпочитал вставать за ним молчаливой тенью.   
  
— Ты не ошибаешься, — пробасил Бык. — Но, сама понимаешь, эта информация не для разглашения. — Он достал камеру и приготовился снимать.  
  
Максвелл поднял руку, жестом попросив всех соблюдать тишину. Дориан выделывал замысловатые пассажи руками, которые Максвелл бы в жизни не смог повторить. Раньше — он знал, видел на иллюстрациях к учебникам — магам нужны были посохи для концентрации и направления магии. Дориан с таким оружием, несомненно, смотрелся бы очень эффектно. Сейчас им достаточно было простых, не бросающихся в глаза вещей типа колец или браслетов (или наоборот, очень вычурных, если речь шла о Дориане). У него было кольцо в виде драконьей лапы с вытягивающимися когтями. Эти когти и выполняли роль точки концентрации. Даже трех точек, если считать по количеству когтей.   
  
Дух Рэя, хоть и выглядел, как силуэт, сотканный из мерцающей фиолетовый дымки, приподнялся над столом совсем по-человечески и опустил ноги на пол. Посмотрел по сторонам, увидел лежащее тело с вывернутой грудной клеткой и вздрогнул — черты исказились, комната будто поплыла, но все тут же встало на место.  
— Ты знаешь, кто тебя убил? — просил Дориан.  
  
Дух отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
— Ты видел, кто убил Квентина?  
  
Дух кивнул.  
  
— Мужчина?  
  
Кивок.  
  
— Человек?  
  
Кивок.  
  
— Высокий?  
  
Кивок.  
  
— Выше меня?  
  
Кивок.  
  
— Выше его? — Дориан ткнул в Максвелла.  
  
Дух снова кивнул.  
  
Дориан указал на Быка:  
— Выше него?  
  
Дух пожал плечами. Дориан перекинулся с Максвеллом удивленным и вместе с тем торжествующим взглядом.  
  
У них уже была первая зацепка. Такого высокого мужчину должен был заметить кто-то еще. Даже в Тени.  
  
— Волосы темные?  
  
Отрицание.  
  
— Светлые?  
  
Кивок. Дух ткнул пальцем в простыню, которая прикрывала ноги тела.  
  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? Волосы белые?  
  
Снова кивок.  
  
Это было плохо. Это было очень-очень плохо, потому что…  
  
— Волосы короткие?  
  
Отрицание.  
  
— Длинные?  
  
Дух показал рукой «по пояс». Максвелл еле сдержался, чтобы не выругаться.  
  
— Глаза голубые?  
  
Дух пожал плечами. Он уже начал «таять», его время стремительно истекало.  
  
— Он не мог видеть его глаза через окно, — прошептал Максвелл Дориану на ухо. — И убийца стоял к нему боком.  
  
— Покойся с миром, — Дориан стряхнул магию с ладоней, и дух растаял. Максвелл протянул другу бутылку воды.  
  
— Ну, хоть что-то, — философски заметил Бык, выключив камеру. Они распрощались с Кассандрой и вышли на улицу. Солнце припекало нещадно, Максвелл с радостью подставил ему лицо и шею. Хоть согреется после морга. Бык пошел к машине, Дориан встал рядом с Максвеллом и взял того за руку, переплетая пальцы.  
  
— Я забронировал столик «У Альфредо» сегодня в восемь вечера. Ты помнишь?  
  
Глаза у Дориана были зеленые и сияющие, светящиеся изнутри.  
  
— Конечно, — Максвелл смотрел прямо в них и пытался сообразить, как теперь действовать, что предпринять и как бы сделать так, чтобы Дориан ни о чем не догадался. Максвелл на двести процентов уверен, что убийцей был Лука. Может, у того совсем крыша поехала на почве одержимости Дорианом, и он решил убивать всех некромантов подряд? Хотя это скорее Максвелл одержим Дорианом, зачем приписывать Луке свои чувства? Со дня их расставания прошло полгода, Лука нигде не объявлялся, и то, что он предположительно напал на Квентина, возможно, никак не связано с Дорианом. Но… всегда остается “но”.   
  
— Нам нужно серьезно поговорить, Макс, — произнес Дориан с непривычной для него мягкостью, отпустил его руку и пошел к своей машине.  
  
Максвелл задумчиво смотрел ему вслед, потирая ладонь. Он не мог думать о серьезном разговоре с Дорианом, когда сам Дориан находился в опасности. Да и что такого нового Дориан может ему сказать? У него новый бойфренд? Плавали, знаем. Привыкли к саднящей боли в сердце. Уже и не замечали ее вовсе. Максвелл как-нибудь обойдется без этого сакрального знания об очередном увлечении Дориана и сосредоточится на расследовании. Даже после всех описаний духа Дориану не пришло в голову, что это мог быть Лука. Почему-то Дориан искренне считал, что великолепно разбирается в людях, а Лука просто очаровательный молодой мужчина, чрезмерно влюбленный в Дориана, но, эй, вы только посмотрите на него — кто бы не влюбился? Иногда эта его излишняя самоуверенность бесила Максвелла до зубовного скрежета, иногда — пугала, как сейчас. Если Дориану сказать про Луку, он обзовет Максвелла ревнивцем, может, рассмеется и тут же побежит искать бывшего любовника, чтобы сообщить, какие насчет него ходят слухи. Попытается убедить явиться в полицию лично, чтобы доказать свою невиновность. А Лука с радостью его убьет и, может быть, заберет голову Дориана в качестве трофея. Забрал же он член Квентина и глаза Рэя? Это все, конечно, остается только версией, но пока Максвелл склонялся к тому, что в обоих убийствах виноват один человек — Лука.  
  
Максвелл дождался, когда Дориан уедет, и только после этого сел на место рядом с водителем.  
  
— В участок? — спросил Бык.  
  
— Полагаю, я знаю, кто это, — невпопад ответил Максвелл, погруженный в собственные мысли.  
  
Бык заинтересованно на него глянул:  
— Интересно, откуда?  
  
— Помнишь Луку, который встречался с Дорианом?  
  
— Помню, как же не помнить. Ты три месяца ходил мрачнее тучи и черный от ревности.  
  
— Не суть, — Максвелл отмахнулся. Бык, как всегда, смотрел в корень, и утверждения Максвелла «мы с Дорианом только друзья» ничего для него не значили. Влюбленность Максвелла была для Быка такой же константой, как солнце на небе. — Лука был одержим Дорианом, и он действительно слишком высок для человека. Часто ли ты встречаешь длинные белые волосы у мужчин в Скайхолде?  
  
— Никогда не видел, — усмехнулся Бык. — По крайней мере, твою догадку надо проверить. По такому случаю обойдемся без обеда. На наше счастье, Аннет завернула нам сэндвичей с беконом.  
  
Аннет делала потрясающие сэндвичи, но в своей тревоге за Дориана Максвелл совсем не чувствовал вкуса еды.  
  
Адрес Луки, который им дали в справочной, привел к старому дому на окраине, судя по внешнему виду, давным-давно пустовавшему. Быстрый (и несанкционированный, но, тс-с-с, они никому об этом не скажут) обыск дома только утвердил их в мысли, что если Лука тут вообще когда-нибудь появлялся, то все следы съело время (“паутина и пыль”, — отчихавшись, реюмировал Бык, когда они выбрались обратно на улицу). Ничего не оставалось, как вернуться в участок и доложиться капитану. Максвелл показал Каллену запись с духом, которую вел Бык, а потом рассказал о своих подозрениях. Выслушав его, Каллен ненадолго задумался. Максвелл, чтобы не терять времени даром, начал искать Круг, в котором учился Лука. Каллен, наконец, пришел к каким-то выводам. Зная его, делиться он пока с ними не будет, но распоряжения даст.   
  
— Выясняйте все о прошлом Луки, разошлите на него ориентировки. Внешность приметная, может, не пропустят.  
  
Бык скептически выгнул бровь. Он был отнюдь невысокого мнения об умственных способностях патрульных. Каллен быстро глянул на Максвелла и добавил:  
— К Павусу я приставлю охрану.  
  
Мысль о Дориане под охраной грела душу. Но если бы все было так просто.  
  
— Дориан откажется.  
  
— Павус его даже не заметит.  
  
Ну, одного охранника Дориан, может, и не заметит. Смотря кто это будет, конечно.  
  
— Это незаконно, босс, — возразил Бык.  
  
Максвелл укоризненно зыркнул на Быка, чтобы не упрямился по пустякам. Бык понятливо хмыкнул.  
  
— Никто не узнает, если вы двое будете держать язык за зубами, — возразил Каллен. — Иногда надо следовать не букве закона, но духу. — Нравилась Максвеллу эта черта в капитане — твердость в суждениях и убедительность. И умение отдавать приказы. — В случае скандала ответственность возьму на себя.  
  
— Буду нем как рыба, — согласился Бык.  
  
У Максвелла немного отлегло от сердца. Будет гораздо проще работать, зная, что Дориан под охраной.   
  
Вернувшись к себе в кабинет, они уселись каждый за свой стол. Краем глаза Максвелл заметил, как в кабинет к Каллену тенью проскользнул Зевран — единственный антиванский ворон не то что в их участке, но и во всем Скайхолде. Конечно, финансирование участка не покрывало расценки рядового антиванского ворона, но Зевран в свое время круто проштрафился перед Калленом, так что теперь… отрабатывал. Если так посудить, у их участка были все шансы выиграть приз “участок года” по проценту раскрываемости. У них был некромант, по-дружески им помогающий, антиванский ворон, помогающий по воле Каллена, и очень сильный, хоть и немного повернутый на власти эвенглори, маг. Иногда Максвеллу казалось, что Солас мог бы покорить весь мир и поставить его на колени. Как хорошо, что столь разрушительная мысль не приходила ему в голову.  
  
Вышел Зевран через пару минут, своей обычной танцующей походкой подошел к Максвеллу и уселся на край стола.  
  
— Буду охранять твоего бойфренда, — сообщил он доверительно. — Что я должен знать?  
  
— Во-первых, Дориан мне не бойфренд, — поправил Максвелл. — Во-вторых, просто следи за ним и делай это незаметно, иначе “мой бойфренд”, — Максвелл показал руками кавычки, — закатит такой скандал, по сравнению с которым Пятый Мор покажется легкой прогулкой по розовому саду.   
  
— Можно подумать, ты хоть что-то знаешь о Пятом Море, кроме того, что прочел в учебнике истории. — Зевран легко спрыгнул со стола. — Я — тень, не волнуйся. Обеспечим твоему красавчику охрану лучше, чем гномьему королю. Как ты думаешь, мне пойдут усы?  
  
Максвелл открыл рот для ответа, но Зевран уже скрылся за дверью. Да и ладно. Усы бы ему все равно не пошли. Максвелл вообще не знал ни одного человека, кроме Дориана, которому пошли бы усы.   
  
Максвелл заглянул в почтовый ящик. На удивление, откликнулись почти все Круги. Киркволльский ответил на запрос положительно. Это уже становилось интересным: Квентин тоже учился в Киркволльском Круге, Максвелл выяснил это еще вчера. Характеристики у Луки были самые положительные: умный, способный, хороший друг, любящий сын, немного замкнутый, чрезвычайно целеустремленный...  
  
Максвелл отправил запрос в Круг на родителей Луки. Быть может, удастся найти их адрес. Круг ответил, что мать Луки погибла при загадочных обстоятельствах через год после его рождения. Части ее тела нашли в разных местах киркволльских катакомб, и ни следа преступника. Максвелл помнил это дело. СМИ дали ему громкое название «Киркволльский мясник». Также из Круга пришла информация, что отец Луки, Квентин, сошел с ума от горя, был признан неспособным удерживать магию и, согласно закону, подвержен процедуре половинного усмирения. Приговор удивлял. Половинное усмирение — одно из самых жестоких наказаний для магов — применялось крайне редко и в исключительных случаях. Маги полностью лишались способностей к магии. Эмоции оставались, но слишком слабые. Теперь, по крайней мере, становилось понятно, почему старика Квентина все считали блаженным. Максвелл изучал на уроках истории, что раньше, в Эпоху Семи Моров, применялось стопроцентное усмирение магов — полный отказ от чувств и желаний. Превращение людей в дышащих кукол, удобный рабов. На мгновение Максвелл представил себе Дориана усмиренным. Каково это будет — не видеть этой ехидной ухмылки, блеска в глазах, не слышать едких комментариев или наоборот, слишком нежных, обращенных к нему, Максвеллу?  
Ну что за дурацкие мысли лезут ему в голову. Он встряхнул головой и вернулся к делу.  
  
По его просьбе Орсино, глава Киркволльского Круга, выслал всю имеющуюся информацию по Луке и Квентину. Также Орсино переслал Максвеллу контакты капитана Авелин Поллен, которая занималась делом Киркволльского мясника. Авелин оказалась дамой упрямой и подозрительной. Она отказалась давать Максвеллу материалы по делу, потребовав объяснение и официальную бумагу с подписью. Ну где в данный момент Максвелл возьмет эту бумагу? Понадобится минимум день, пока запрос утвердят, подпишут и отправят в Киркволл. К счастью, у их капитана были обширные связи в полиции Киркволла. В свое время Каллен и Авелин учились в одной Академии, так что через час вся информация была перед Максвеллом на мониторе. Бык встал за спиной. Ему понадобилось еще десять минут, чтобы полностью во все вникнуть.  
  
— Знаешь, что интересно? — заметил Бык, рассматривая фотографии с места преступления, — убийства прекратились, как только Квентина подвергли половинному усмирению.  
  
Все части тел жертв были полностью обескровлены.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что Киркволл тоже имел дело с магом крови, но скрыл этот факт, как сейчас пытаемся скрывать мы?  
  
Бык приблизил к монитору свою огромную голову, заставив Максвелла максимально отклониться назад, иначе тот вспорол бы ему рогами череп.  
  
— Вот демоны! — выдохнул Бык негромко. — Ты прав!  
  
Чем дальше они листали материалы дела, тем полнее раскрывались возможные мотивы поступков и Луки, и Квентина. В процессе расследования Авелин накопала информацию о том, что Лука не являлся родным сыном Квентина.  
  
— В качестве гипотезы, — Максвелл ткнул пальцем в нужную строчку на мониторе, — Квентин узнает, что жена ему изменяла, сходит с ума и начинает убивать. А так как маг он очень сильный, и способен ходить через Тень, то и следов не оставлял, а те, что оставлял, Тень быстро стирала.  
  
— Хорошая гипотеза, — кивнул Бык. — Позвони-ка Авелин.  
  
Максвелл достал телефон и выругался — тот оказался полностью разряжен, а зарядку Максвелл, конечно, с собой не взял. Бык протянул ему свой.  
  
В свое время Авелин пришла к такому же выводу. Но так как доказательств вины Квентина не было, Авелин была просто счастлива, что его подвергли хотя бы половинному усмирению, хотя лично она голосовала за казнь. По крайней мере, усмирение погасило злость, мстительность и отчаяние Квентина, и у него больше не возникало желания убивать.  
  
— Дела-а-а, — протянул Максвелл, нажав отбой связи и отдавая телефон обратно Быку.  
  
— И мы все еще не знаем, где ловить Луку.  
  
Они и не заметили, как за окном стемнело. Глянув на часы, Максвелл удивленно присвистнул. Два часа ночи, а они все еще таращатся в монитор, а в желудке у обоих только кофе и плещется.  
  
— Давай-ка немного поспим, Макс, — Бык хлопнул его по плечу. — Утро вечера мудренее, все дела, Зевран охраняет Дориана, так что…  
  
— Да Создателя твоего душу мать! — выругался Максвелл, вскакивая, как подстреленный. — Я же должен был пойти на ужин с Дорианом, он забронировал столик в ресторане!  
  
— Кранты тебе, — обнадежил Бык. — Хоть бы позвонил.  
  
— Телефон разрядился, — Максвелл с досадой пнул стул и побрел на выход. — И я бы все равно не вспомнил. Подбросишь до дома? Заедешь завтра в семь?  
  
— Да и да, — ответил Бык.  
  
Спать оставалось недолго, но даже эти жалкие крохи сна Максвелл собирался провести в постели, а не на диванчике в комнате отдыха при полицейском участке, как случалось иной раз. Дома он сразу же поставил телефон на зарядку, включил, убедился, что пропущенных звонков и сообщений от Дориана нет, и завалился в кровать. Чувствовал себя прескверно. Мысли в голове спутались в такой клубок, что казалось — вовек не распутать. В этот раз Дориан не стал забирать его с работы. Наверное, потому что это больше не была вечеринка по случаю дня рождения. Впервые он предложил провести день рождения только вдвоем. И чтобы Дориан не хотел ему сказать, Максвелл был обязан его выслушать. Он хороший друг, в конце концов. Он пережил семь больших увлечений Дориана и множество незначительных. Любовники приходили и уходили, а Максвелл всегда был рядом. И что сложного в том, чтобы вовремя прийти на встречу, Максвелл Тревельян, а?  
  
Проснулся на рассвете, усталый и разбитый, никакого «доброе утро, соня» на экране не увидел, отчего еще больше расстроился. Попытался позвонить Дориану, но тот, похоже, отключил телефон.  
  
Максвелл наскоро принял душ, сварил кофе — кофе в горло не полез. Сделал еще с десяток безуспешных звонков Дориану и в конце концов оставшееся до приезда Быка время пялился в окно, выкуривая одну сигарету за одной.  
  
Бык заехал за ним в семь, как и обещал. Выходя из квартиры, Максвелл споткнулся о коробку, оставленную курьером перед дверью. На коробке аккуратным почерком Дориана было написано «С Днем Рождения, Максвелл». Внутри лежала открытка ручной работы и коробочка меньшего размера. Наручные часы. Водонепроницаемые. Такие, какие Максвелл давно хотел, только никому не признавался. Слишком дорого, слишком статусно, не для простого детектива. Максвелл надел часы на руку и только потом взял открытку. Все тем же аккуратным почерком Дориана на ней было выведено: «С Днем рождения, дорогой друг. Полагаю, это была моя последняя попытка отметить твой праздник. Вообще последняя попытка сделать хоть что-то. Не желаю иметь с тобой ничего общего. Не пиши, не звони, не приходи и не проси больше помощи. Я занес в черный список весь ваш гребаный участок».  
  
Максвелл в сердцах порвал открытку и выбросил в мусорное ведро. Ну почему его друг такая королева драмы?! Он же знает Максвелла как свои пять пальцев, знает его рассеянность, забывчивость, мрачность, трепетное отношение к работе. Его упорство и упрямство он тоже знает. Хрена с два Максвелл прислушается к указаниям с порванной открытки. «Не пиши и не звони», как же. Он даст Дориану время остыть. Скажем, дня два. Потом купит виноград, самый дорогой и крупный, какой найдет на рынке, придет к нему домой и лично почистит каждую ягодку. Дориан должен его простить; эта история с проебанными днями рождений повторяется раз за разом, уже даже не смешно. Максвелл клятвенно пообещал сам себе, что больше такого не повторится. Лишь бы не поздно было вернуть их дружбу.  
  
Максвелл снова набрал его номер. Предсказуемо длинные гудки. С улицы просигналил Бык, и Максвелл, выругавшись, помчался по лестнице вниз, перескакивая через две ступеньки. Плюхнувшись на сиденье рядом с водителем, Максвелл написал Зеврану и уставился на телефон в ожидании ответа. Он бы позвонил, да не хотелось звонком сбить всю конспирацию. Хотя, зная Зеврана, тот наверняка вообще отключил телефон. Когда Зевран не ответил на следующее сообщение, Максвелл позвонил Каллену. В конце концов, это его агент, пусть Каллен за него и отвечает. Капитан успокоил, что по плану Зевран должен выйти на связь ровно в 7.30, и если в 7.40 от него все еще не будет вестей, Максвелл узнает об этом первым.  
  
— По крайней мере, у нас есть время выпить кофе с сэндвичами, — обрадовался Бык, выруливая на парковку перед закусочной. — А ты расскажи мне, что случилось, и откуда у тебя на руке дорогущие часы, хотя вчера их еще не было. Дориан подарил? Он ждал тебя дома, в постели, а из одежды на нем лишь его кольцо в виде драконьей лапы? Вы объяснились, наконец?   
  
Максвелл моментально покраснел, представив такую картину. Ах, если бы. Разве что в мечтах и мокрых снах. Уж там-то Максвелл с Дорианом чего только не вытворяли. Фантазия у него была богатая. Особенно когда выпьет.  
  
— Дориан. И он меня бросил, хоть мы даже не встречались. Подарок лежал на пороге вместе с прощальной открыткой.  
  
Бык рассмеялся. Нет, правда! Расхохотался, будто Максвелл офигеть как удачно пошутил.  
  
— Вы — парочка тугодумов, ты знаешь? Иногда мне хочется вас двоих запереть и не выпускать до тех пор, пока не дойдет до обоих, что вы жить не можете друг без друга. Бросил он его, вы только посмотрите. — Бык утер выступившие на глазах слезы.  
  
Максвелл уставился в окно — смотреть на ржущего Быка не было никакого желания. Напарник, конечно, прав. В конце концов, что Максвелл теряет? Как друга Дориан уже его бросил. Наверное, самое время попытаться изменить между ними хоть что-то.   
  
Каллен позвонил как раз тогда, когда Бык расплачивался за кофе и сэндвичи. Чудесные сэндвичи с ветчиной, сыром, беконом и никаких овощей! Максвелл чуть слюной не захлебнулся, предвкушая трапезу.  
  
— Зевран не вышел на связь. Быстро к Дориану, он…  
  
Максвелл даже дослушивать не стал, потянул Быка на себя и бросился к выходу. Бык, конечно же, кофе разлил — Максвеллу всю спину обожгло, да и хрен с ней. Сэндвичи полетели в разные стороны, посетители кафе зароптали, но Максвелл этого уже не слышал.  
  
— Сирену врубать? — спросил Бык, вылетая с парковки.  
  
— Нет. Если Лука у Дориана, я не хочу его спугнуть. Со страху или со злости, или что там творится в голове у этого безумца, он может навредить ему, да и всему дому, если крови хватит.  
  
— Ладно, но без сирены мы будем ехать медленней.  
  
Да твою ж ты Создателя душу мать, почему их Бронто такой здоровый и неповоротливый! То есть понятно, что это из-за напарника-кунари. Бронто проектировались специально под их габариты, но именно сейчас такая огромная машина совсем некстати. Максвелл молился всем богам подряд, даром, что ни в одного не верил, чтобы с Дорианом все было в порядке, никакой Лука не ошивался рядом, а Зевран просто забыл. Ну забыл он выйти на связь, с кем не бывает. (С Зевраном не бывает, — услужливо подсказывал мозг, но надежда такая штука — всегда находит оправдание).  
  
Наконец-то они подъехали к дому, где жил Дориан. И без того высокое здание расположилось к тому же на самом высоком холме Скайхолда. Дориан жил на двадцать пятом этаже. «Почти на солнце», — как любил он повторять, глядя в окно. Закаты и рассветы из его окна выглядели торжественно. Величественно. Максвелл не мог подобрать нужного слова, он не поэт, в конце концов (а иногда, когда торопился, даже писал с ошибками). Но величие природы оценить способен. Солнечный свет целый день заливал пентхаус, а на ночь в спальне опускались плотные шторы, если Дориан не хотел любоваться на луну и звезды.  
  
— До двадцатого этажа поднимемся на лифте, потом пешком, — скомандовал Максвелл. Бык понятливо кивнул. Нельзя, чтобы Лука, если он там, услышал шум лифта.  
А он там, Максвелл был уверен. Чувствовал, что Дориан в смертельной опасности. Сердце скакало в груди, как сумасшедшее, адреналин в крови взбесился. Если Лука что-нибудь сделает с Дорианом, если хотя бы волос упадет с его головы, тюрьмой он у него не отделается. Максвелл уже говорил, что у него богатая фантазия? Он расследовал убийства, древние боги, он чего только не повидал за годы работы. Он знал двадцать способов убить человека чайной ложкой, не прибегая к помощи магии.   
  
Последние пять этажей Максвелл преодолел максимально быстро и бесшумно, даже Зевран бы загордился. Куда он делся, они выяснят потом, сначала надо спасти Дориана.  
Дверь в его квартиру была заперта, и Максвелл на пробу, осторожно, толкнул. Ладно, Максвелл подозревал, что так оно и будет, поэтому еще на лестнице отцепил от связки своих ключей ключ от квартиры Дориана. Меньше шума. Главное — производить меньше шума.  
  
Вкрадчивый голос Луки он услышал еще на пороге. Максвелл сделал Быку рукой знак остаться за дверью. Не ровен час еще снесет что-нибудь своими рогами. Квартира Дориана хоть и поражала размерами, вовсе не была приспособлена для кунари, особенно с таким королевским размахом рогов, как у Быка.   
  
Максвелл прокрался вперед, миновал огромную гостиную и чуть ли не ползком добрался до спальни. То, что он увидел, заставило сердце еще сильнее забиться в панике.  
В спальне царил полумрак. Не до конца задернутые плотные шторы пропускали лишь тонкую полоску света.  
  
Дориан лежал на постели, без сознания, абсолютно голый, и из тонких порезов на его руках тянулись к Луке нити крови. Тот стоял перед кроватью, запрокинув голову к потолку, а пальцы его словно плели вокруг кокон из кровавых нитей.  
  
— Ты разбил мне сердце, Дориан, — Лука растягивал гласные, будто молился. — Мне нужно новое, понимаешь? Твое подходит. Оно так ровно бьется. Правда, мама? Тебе бы понравился Дориан, он всем нравится, жаль, что ему не нравится никто. Заносчивый самовлюбленный Дориан Павус, зачем тебе сердце?  
  
Больше Максвелл не стал слушать. Он оглушил Луку такой «тишиной», что сам чуть не оглох. Лука повалился набок, как тряпичная кукла, Максвелл закричал «Бык!» и бросился к Дориану. «Тишина» выкачала ману не только из Луки, но и из Дориана, и, наверное, с жителей-магов пары соседних этажей, если они там проживали.  
Дориан дышал еле-еле, Максвелл судорожно ощупывал его руки, ноги, голову. Все в порядке, спасибо тебе, Создатель. А магия восстановится, и кровь тоже. Просто несколько дней постельного режима, сбалансированное питание, свежий воздух. Даже шрамов на руках не останется.   
  
Максвелл вызвал врача, бросился к окну и открыл, впуская солнечный свет и воздух.  
  
Лука очнулся первым, попытался вырваться из наручников — ничего не получилось, конечно. Нашел глазами Максвелла, заорал:  
— Это все из-за тебя! Тварь, порождение тьмы, нажье дерьмо, если бы не ты, мы бы до сих пор были вместе!  
  
Максвелл притащил воды из кухни и плеснул Дориану на лицо. Не очень аккуратно, конечно, но действенно. Тот застонал и открыл глаза. Сосуды на белках полопались. Дориан поднял вялую руку, Максвелл прижал ее к своей щеке. Только тогда тиски, сжимавшие сердце, разжались. Максвелл снова мог нормально дышать. Лука продолжал истерично орать, Максвелл его уже не слушал, Дориан, кажется, тоже. Краем глаза Максвелл заметил, что Бык еле сдерживается, чтобы не заткнуть Луку кулаком.  
Дориан погладил большим пальцем скулу Максвелла и сказал тихо:  
— Просил же тебя не приходить.   
  
— Я редко поступаю так, как меня просят...  
  
— Хорошо… — Голос Дориана был очень слабым, Максвелл лег с ним рядом, соприкоснувшись лбами. Чтобы лучше слышать, конечно, чтобы лучше чувствовать. — Я рад, что ты у меня такой непослушный.  
  
— У тебя, — согласился Максвелл. — Правда, у тебя.  
  
На ресницах Дориана собрались капли влаги, вряд ли от слез. Может, эффект такой от магии крови или “тишины”, или все сразу. В любом случае надо стереть эти капли, Дориан никогда не плачет, это же Дориан. Но он никогда и не выглядел таким обессиленным. Пожалуй, сейчас с ним мог справиться даже пятилетний ребенок, задумай он отобрать кольцо с драконьей лапой, например.  
  
Максвелл аккуратно, как только мог, вытер эти капли.  
  
— Я действительно думал, что погибну, — сказал Дориан. — Погибну и не скажу тебе…  
  
Он замолчал, словно хотел набраться сил. У Максвелла комок подступил к горлу. Дориан мог вести часовые лекции без единого глотка воды, это было у него в крови. Ему не нужны были силы, чтобы продолжать говорить, скорее, время от времени ему приходилось напрягаться, чтобы прервать свою речь. Его лекции в Круге чаще, чем у других преподавателей, захватывали перемены, а иногда продолжались и в парке перед главным корпусом. Максвелл несколько раз наблюдал картину, когда заезжал за Дорианом на работу, как тот выходил из корпуса, о чем-то вещая, а десяток студентов семенил за ним, как утята за уткой. И все также продолжая говорить, Дориан садился на скамью, а студенты рассаживались вокруг, кто на траве, кто на земле, и слушали. В такие моменты Максвелл тоже к ним присоединялся и, хоть не понимал ни хрена в структуре лекции, получал удовольствие, просто слушая его голос.  
  
 _(— Профессор, ваш бойфренд приехал!  
  
— Гаррет, не отвлекайтесь, иначе ваша сестра снова сдаст экзамен лучше вас.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, я просто подумал, вдруг вы не заметили своего бойфренда.  
  
— И кстати, повторяю для запамятововших, Гаррет. Максвелл — не мой бойфренд). _  
  
Максвелл напряженно всматривался в лицо друга: обычно его такая смуглая кожа сейчас была бледной, лишь глаза блестели лихорадочно на словно восковом, лице. Дориан молчал и дышал прерывисто, казалось, каждый вздох дается ему с неимоверным трудом.  
  
Бык зачитал Луке права, тот, наконец, заткнулся и теперь злобно таращился на лежащих на кровати Дориана и Максвелла.  
  
Наконец, в дверях спальни показался сам Каллен вместе с Соласом и еще парой ребят из участка. Приехали медики и забрали Дориана в больницу. Туда же отправили Зеврана. Потом уже Солас рассказал Максвеллу, что у Луки не было намерения убивать кого-либо, кроме Дориана. С помощью магии он буквально лишил Зеврана воли, потом оглушил, и тот без сознания валялся в гардеробной Дориана, пока его не нашли.  
  
Луку отправили в камеру с непроницаемыми для магии стенами. Максвелл с Быком до ночи писали отчеты и давали показания. Ближе к полуночи Каллен разогнал всех по домам. Максвелл домой не поехал, отправился сразу к Дориану. С помощью угроз, значка и обаяния проник к нему в палату, сел на стул, взял его руку в свою. Дориан тут же проснулся и первым делом пожаловался:  
— Тут отвратительно воняет. Давай сбежим.  
  
Максвелл бы с удовольствием. Дориану не шла больничная палата, рубашка унылого бледно зеленого цвета и капельница в руке. Но здоровье прежде всего.   
— Тебе нужно восстанавливаться, мой друг. Тебе нужны врачи. — Он выделил последнее слово.  
  
— Чушь, — фыркнул Дориан. — Магия восстановится сама, а больше ничего не пострадало, кроме моего уязвленного самолюбия.  
  
Вообще-то, выбраться из больницы было не такой уж плохой идеей. Максвелл знал, что способен обеспечить Дориану покой и отдых. Каллен дал ему выходной — было бы здорово провести его не в больничной палате.  
  
— Ладно. — Он встал. — Но одежду я добывать тебе не буду, пойдешь в больничной рубашке.  
  
Рубашка была смешной, Дориан в ней казался уютным и каким-то слабым. Максвеллу тут же захотелось укрыть его от всего мира.  
  
— Хватит на меня пялиться как на пушистого котенка, — зашипел Дориан. — Пошли.  
  
Уходили через окно. Максвелл почувствовал себя снова подростком с бушующими гормонами — прямо перед ним сверкнули голые ягодицы Дориана, когда тот забирался на подоконник. Для мага, недавно оглушенного “тишиной”, он двигался на удивление бодро. Хорошо, что погода в последние дни стояла теплая, они не замерзли, пока бежали до такси. Таксист был не из любопытных, его мало интересовало, почему посреди ночи он забирает из больницы двух мужиков, один из которых в больничной рубашке. На всякий случай Максвелл опять приготовился махать значком, но это не понадобилось. Всю дорогу он набирался храбрости, чтобы признаться. Дориан же был непривычно молчалив. Он устало прислонился к стеклу и закрыл глаза. Заснул, наверное. Максвелл даже подумывал отнести его, спящего, домой на руках, но тот проснулся, как только такси остановилось. Выбравшись из машины, Максвелл перекинул руку Дориана через плечо, обнял за талию и повел до лифта. От волос Дориана пахло больницей — раздражающий резкий запах, и вместе с тем пробивалось что-то теплое, солнечное, только его. Максвелл поцеловал его волосы, незаметно, ну, он, по крайней мере, на это надеялся. Тем не менее Дориан чуть повернул голову, то ли приглашая продолжать, то ли шея затекла, то ли Максвеллу уже мерещилось всякое и он выдавал желаемое за действительное.  
  
Квартиру он открыл своим ключом, потому что руки у Дориана дрожали и ключ не попадал в скважину, и друг тихо ругался себе под нос, словно его раздражало собственное бессилие. Максвелл довел его до дивана и помог сесть, Дориан сразу растекся по шелковым подушкам, как крайне усталый человек на границе сна. Максвелл сделал ему витаминный коктейль, по требованию Дориана добавив туда виски. Много виски. Очень много виски. Себе налил чистый, выпил залпом и только потом сел рядом. Нестерпимо хотелось курить, он теребил пачку в кармане, но достать не решался.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — Глупый вопрос, Максвелл же знал ответ, но не спросить не мог.  
  
— В полном, — кивнул Дориан. — Для человека, который несколько часов назад стоял двумя ногами в могиле, я прекрасно себя чувствую. Конечно, мне не помешает горячий душ и долгий сон, но обе эти вещи мне нужны каждый вечер, так что...  
  
Им надо поговорить. В ресторане не получилось, может, получится здесь. Раз Дориан в порядке, Максвелл не будет откладывать разговор на завтра, он три года его откладывал. Признается прямо сейчас. Неожиданно для самого себя (но не для Дориана, судя по его спокойной реакции), Максвелл выпалил:  
— Знаешь, почему Лука отрезал Квентину член, у Рэя забрал глаза, а тебя хотел лишить сердца?  
  
На признание это явно не тянуло. Максвелл мысленно побился головой об стол. Ты такой предсказуемый, Максвелл Тревельян.  
  
Дориан печально покачал головой.  
  
— Лука всегда был романтиком… — Вздох. — Рэю — за то что, что видел чего не следует. — Еще один вздох. — Мне, потому что я, по его словам, разбил ему сердце. А что касается Квентина, то тут у меня мало данных.  
  
Максвелл взял обе его руки в свои.  
  
— Квентин был его отцом, и Лука его обожал. Он был любознательным парнем, ты наверняка это знаешь. В свое время добрался до архивов дела Киркволльского мясника, выяснил, что Квентин не является его биологическим отцом, догадался, кто убил его мать и слетел с катушек. В Скайхолд приехал, потому что именно тут Квентин и скрывался. Но на пути ему попался ты, и планы немного поменялись. Знаешь, Лука действительно любил тебя, и оставайся вы вместе…  
  
Вполне вероятный исход событий. И как хорошо, что этого не случилось. Лука сорвался бы все равно, рано или поздно, а Максвелла могло не оказаться рядом.  
— Это что, жалость в твоем голосе, Максвелл Тревельян?  
  
— Просто предположил. Я рад, что все закончилось. Лука был тобой одержим..  
  
— Он все равно не смог бы забрать мое сердце, — Дориан взглянул на него как-то странно и пожал плечами. В его голосе не было ни звонкости, ни обычной игривости. — Знаешь почему? Оно всецело принадлежит тебе. Уже очень давно.  
  
Это было неожиданно. Это было колоссальным облегчение. И еще счастьем. Таким счастьем, которое дарит крылья. Ты думаешь, что способен летать и не падать, гореть и не сгорать, любить и смело говорить о своей любви, хоть и вел себя до этого трус трусом.  
  
От осознания такой простой мысли Максвелл рассмеялся.  
  
— Это прозвучало слишком пафосно даже для тебя.  
  
— Эй, я под препаратами, ты не можешь меня винить!  
  
Глаза Дориана снова сияли, как звезды, к коже возвращался первоначальный цвет. Максвелл не мог отвести взгляд, не хотел, не сразу понял, что Дориан, вообще-то, ждет ответа, и не нервничает, в отличие от Максвелла, словно все для себя давно решил, или, может, видел то, что сам Максвелл отказывался замечать долгое время: они оба влюблены.  
  
 _Он все равно не смог бы забрать мое сердце. Знаешь почему? Оно всецело принадлежит тебе_  
  
Максвелл взял ладонь Дориана и прижал к своей груди.  
  
— Мое сердце тоже.  
  
Билось оно в кои-то веки спокойно и ровно, словно все в этой жизни встало на свои места. Вот Максвелл, вот Дориан, ночь, диван, рука в руке и столько счастья, что впору черпать ложками и раздавать страждущим...  
  
— Это будет слишком, если я сейчас тебя поцелую? — спросил Максвелл.  
  
— Это будет в самый раз.  
  


  
… произнося тост на свадьбе, Бык говорил, что “история их сближения не была полна надрывной страсти, как вы могли бы подумать, глядя на этих двоих. Это было так, словно они сразу были друг у друга, просто догадались об этом позже любого, кто их видел…”


End file.
